pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Avatar Kuzon/Archive 1
Use minor edit. Thanks. :) [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:05, 21 February 2008 (EST) Please sign your comments by using ~~~~. It greatly reduces confusion.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:39, 21 February 2008 (EST) Just use Show Preview instead of making many consecutive small edits. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 20:48, 28 February 2008 (EST) Stop Making random redirects. Antiarchangel 20:54, 1 March 2008 (EST) Stop Creating joke builds in mainspace. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 17:22, 2 March 2008 (EST) re: User talk:Antiarchangel Once you submit a build to PvXwiki, it is no longer yours (see PvX:OWN). Wiki's are subtended by the belief that everyone is an editor, and that every article is editable; the same goes for PvXwiki: while users usually defer to the author of a build, unless their edits are vandalous, they have every right to edit the content. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 19:46, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Seriously, Dshot is the best non-elite interrupt you can get out of a ranger. A dshot will screw a monk more, than a savage shot or a disrupting shot will, hell it even beats magebane out in disable time. Antiarchangel 21:06, 5 March 2008 (EST) Show Preview As stated above, use it or minor edit. Now. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 20:20, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Now as well. Dragnmn talk 12:02, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Don't delete contributions. Don't You can only delete stuff from you'r own User/Talk page, don't you dare to touch my comments, kk ty. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:41, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Remove 1 more contribution and I will give you a short ban. And you can't even remove them from your own talk page either... ~~ 15:11, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::Not? Thougt you could do whatever on you'r own page, alrighty. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 15:13, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Only if there's offensive images, comments, or tons of spam. --20pxGuildof 15:15, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::QQ Avatar Kuzon 16:41, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::No u 'Antiarchangel ' 'NO U' 16:42, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::That was quick, what are you like constantly watching my talk page? lol Avatar Kuzon 16:44, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::RC haxx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:44, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Pwnt. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:46, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Fine, I won't remove the damn comments. Just some of them are a little rude. Avatar Kuzon 16:47, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Doesn't matter. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:53, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Welcome to the internet; where everyone is an ass. Lord of all tyria 16:53, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Avatar Kuzon 17:05, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::lol what? 'Antiarchangel ' 'NO U' 17:05, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Waitwutlol? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box''']] 19px 11:20, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Uh... funny that none of these friendly editors have explained that you can have an archive, which effectively wipes the information from your talk page and stashes it in a subpage. You can archive at any time, for any reason (although usually archiving in the middle of discussion is considered rude). If you don't like comments on your talk page, feel free to stick em in User talk:Avatar Kuzon/Archive 1 or something similar. Be sure to link to the archive from your blanked talk page. -Auron 09:16, 25 March 2008 (EDT) NPA Watch that. I'm referring to here. If he is vandalising your builds, he will be dealt with. If you decide to break NPA, you will be dealt with. It COULD have been an honest mistake, just wait and see what happens, he's been warned now, if it happens again he'll get a ban. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:11, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Yea, sorry about that. lol Avatar Kuzon 12:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT)